How To Lose Him
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Hilda could easily lose a guy in a month. She would simply date someone she knew well before breaking up, then telling the person what the deal was. Well, maybe? What if her feelings were true for this male?
1. Asking

Hilda was always busy. Being the Hero of Reshiram, defeating Team Plasma, caring for her own Pokemon, popularity with boys asking her out, taking pictures of Reshiram, and of course answering questions from people who she never met on a site. A website made just for her and Reshiram. She only spent two hours on the computer everyday, looking through email and checking up questions. Now she layed on her bed, computer in hand as she scanned through hundreds of questions. Her chest was laying against her pillow which was curled under her for support. But one message caught her eye. Only one seemed to grab her attention. _I dare you to lose a guy in a month_ it said. She read more, curioustiy hitting on her. Hilda never dated. Did this person challanger her? Did he or she know? She quickly answered back, Hilda's Samurott laying his neck across her legs as the hum of his masters finger tips danced on the keys.

_Why do you say that? Most people do date over more than two to three months. Surely I, wouldn't last such a short time. But, I will take this challange and inform everyone, deal? I will win, I will. If I don't, well, I guess it's out of my luck. I'm gonna start in a day._

She sent it, smiling very quickly turned, sitting on her bottom. Samurott's red eyes watched Hilda run her fingers through her hair, laughing as she murmered," this is crazy. Why did I take that damn challange? Who would I even date? Samurott, I need you help, please? I'll give you a special treat."

He lifted his head, eye level to eye level with his trainer. He seemd like he was OK with it but yet again, didn't. His Trainer did crazy things during her journey and she still did as a Champion. Now she was doing something totally weird and stupid. He sweatdropped. His master seemed random at times.

"Sam? Samurott rott sam, sam arott. Sam sam rott urott!"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Cheren wouldn't mind if I told him at the end. But, he would be heartbroken and ticked off if I told him. Cheren would understand, I know he will! Besides, we're both single and never dated and he's changed so much. He's a Gym Leader now, he wouldn't have as much time with me but enough to let me think plans. But, would we still be friends when everything is over?" Hilda murmered, hugging her legs close to her chest. Samurott could only stand on her bed as he rubbed his head agasint the side of her face, Hilda smiling lightly. The door opened and both of them quickly turned their heads, seeing the male who they were just talking about. Cheren. He untied his red tie, letting it just hang over his shoulders. He layed on Hilda's bed, poking her feet as she giggled. She asked." And what brings you here ol' Mighty Cheren?"

"Ugh, tired. Their was to many Trainers that kept me and my Pokemon so busy we couldn't eat for the longest time. You should be a dear friend and order pizza. Your mom is out of town for the week, Bianca is busy with Juniper, and my parents are out for a "Romantic get away". Pizza and a horror movie?" Cheren asked, sitting up. He sat on his legs, his tie now off to the side of the bed. Hilda notice his shirt was pulled out from his pants and were now wrinkled slightly. She blushed slightly, seeing how he was staring down on the bed, looking tired. In her mind, he seemed cute just sitting infront of her. He seemed so innocent. Samurott was laying on the floor, amusment lit in his eyes.

"Yes! You know how I love those movies. It send chills down your spine, your heart racing," She hissed, raising her arms to see Cheren started laughing at her sillyness. She quickly jumped off her bed, walking down stairs to grab the phone. Cheren satyed on her bed, seeing Samurott stare up at him. He reached forward, his finger tips twrilling around the water-types white whiskers. Cheren watched Samurott's eyes close in delight. He patted it's head before standing up, grabbing his tie and flinging it over his shoulder. Cheren noticed he always hanged out at Hilda's when ever their was nothing to do or he would get his old Pokémon and train them before getting his Normal-type ones to go back to work. Being the Gym Leader of Aspertia City. Sure he did miss old times but he was a grown man, he needed a job to get his own house and to help himself and his own Pokémon. Maybe even a family when the time was right.

Cheren stopped by Hilda's door, his eyes widening. _A family? What am I thinking? Am I a moron for thinking to far ahead? _He quickly shook his head, his emotionless face coming back as he quickly walked down the stairs. Hilda was sitting on the back of the couch, her hands under her chin as she waited for the pizza to show up. The male sat down, Hilda sitting normally on the couch but quickly her feet were on his lap. Cheren could only roll his eyes in amusement. Both stayed quite.

"Hey Cheren, can I ask you a serious question?" Hilda asked, swallowing nervously. She watched as he reached for the remote from the coffee table, him turning it on as the show _Impractical Jokers _showed up. Cheren cleared his throat." Sure. Since I'm a nerd here I should be able to answer it."

"Well, this is a hypotheses here. What if someone challenged you for dating someone for a month and you agreed? Would you do it? And if you said yes, what would you do? Who would you pick?" Hilda asked, cocking her head to the side. He looked at her.

"Well, I guess I would take the challenge. I would probably date a close friend that I would trust, if we 'broke up at the end' and I told her, I'm sure she would understand. Sure, she would be angry and pissed off but in time she would accept what happened. But if I had true feelings for her," Cheren declared, his eyes drifting off to the side." I would re-ask her to stay with me, to love her forever, and never do such a stupid thing again. And if she said no, it would hurt me so much for losing the person _I _loved so much_._"

Hilda could only stare up at him, shocked. Cheren never dated but, how did he know so much to heal wounds? Wounds that could scar someone for life? She shuddered as Cheren's finger tips made circles around her feet, awaking her from thought. Hilda sat up before murmuring Cheren's name. To her, it sounded like she literaly yelled his name as he turned. It made her flinch as she met eye contact with him once more. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He only stared down at her confused but also a bit, amused. She looked so innocent and the deep redness of her cheeks made her cute.

"Um, do you mind to go out with me to the...to a movie?"

The words rushed out quickly and she closed her eyes. Cheren was shocked. _Hilda is asking me out? Wait, what am I going to do?! Wait, when did girls ask out? _His hand rested on Hilda's shoulder, making her look up at him to see he too was blushing very lightly, a smile on his lips.

"I would like to."

**A/N: So, yeah another Checkmateshipping story. *Derp laughs* I'm like addicted to this pairing, I can't get enough of them! And I am so excited for season two of Black and White! Team Plasma his coming, fucking Ghetsis *gags*, Colress, N, N's sisters, Looker, Team Rocket is going to have their hot air balloon back, and sexy Cheren. It seems more detailed and more action packed! -(^o^)/**

**OK so please enjoy this story as it continues! Bye bye *waves*. **


	2. Hello?

Cheren thought it was nuts. Both him and Hilda stayed quite after _she _asked him out on a date. When they watched the movie and ate pizza, both didn't even talk. Once murmuring goodbyes Cheren walked home and walked back and forth in his living room, thinking. Was she joking? They were friends since both of them where five years old and Hilda was asking him out? Was Hilda on drugs or something? Now it was morning and the blue eyed male laid in his bed, his best partner Serperior besides him curled in a ball, asleep. Cheren hugged his pillow close to his chest, chin resting on the top as his eyes were half closed in the bright morning light. Cheren did not feel like moving. Not moving at all. He felt sick to his stomach. It felt like his stomach turned upside down. Why did he smile and say yes? Did he actually like his childhood friend?

Slowly he sat up, rubbing his chest underneath his blue night shirt. Thinking wasn't going to get him anywhere, especially since today Hilda was taking him out after he went to his job. His job of being the Gym Leader of Aspertia City and being the teacher of a small class. He enjoyed spending time with the children, it made him feel special to see the kids stare when ever he took out one of his Pokémon to show and explain their abilities and type advantage or disadvantages. He noticed the mothers would stare up at him when they dropped or picked up their children, gawking at how "handsome" he was. Cheren remembered how he looked like when he was on his journey. He was a full time nerd. A nerd who knew everything about a Pokémon and a lot of other things. How he changed from being a nerd to this? Even he didn't remember much how he changed. First he started wearing contacts and added just a white shirt with a tie, changed his pants and shoes. He didn't remember why he chose these things.

"Serperior!" The grass-type snapped, sliding off the bed and onto the floor before staring up at his Trainer. Cheren stood up, his lose black plants sliding down his ankle as they were raised up from being in bed. He yawned before pulling out his cloths and onto his bed, checking to see any wrinkles or bits of his Pokémon hair were on it. He liked being perfect, perfect made things so much easier. Well, he wasn't always perfect but he did like things organized and clean. Cheren quickly ate, did his hair and teeth, changed into his cloths, put Serperior into his Poke Ball, and off to Aspertia City. He was a few minutes earlier. Plenty of time to talk to his one students mother. He walked through the doors, seeing the children playing on the playground, mothers standing around talking about girl things and their was very little fathers too. A male, a few years younger than Cheren, quickly looked towards him. Cheren stopped in his tracks, holding his small binder close to his side, his Liepard standing next to him. The male walked up to him slowly, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Hello, um, if you remember me I'm-"

"Your Hugh. Of course I remember you. Your the one that helped Rosa defeat Team Plasma once and for all. I thank you for that," Cheren spoke, staring down at the males red eyes. Hugh rubbed his left shoulder, slightly embarrassed for the phrase.

"Rosa wants to thank you for helping her. She couldn't come since she was battling Hilda for Championship again. Didn't Hilda too do the same?" Hugh asked, titling his head slightly. Cheren straighten up, adjusting his tie. The small pen that was on the side of the tie shinned in the light.

"Yes, she did. Like the two of you, Hilda, Bianca, and I went to defeat Team Plasma. Ghetsis escaped however, N has disappeared. It was mostly Hilda who did most of the work." Cheren chuckled." Girls, trying to showoff, right? Well, Hugh I need to start my class now, goodbye."

Cheren started walking off, hearing the bell ring throughout the building but Hugh quickly grabbed Cheren by the sleeve snapping." N is still out their! He's been visiting my Rosa at the Ferris wheel and I don't want her hurt! I've tried to persuade her to stop seeing him but she only says she wants to battle someone with the same strength and him telling her his feelings about this other girl. How this person showed love and care for him, how this person treated him like a human. He even told Rosa that one day he was going to find this chick! Cheren I want you to stop N, I know he's an ex-member of Team Plasma and he doesn't want anything to do with them but I don't trust him. Please, I beg, I want you to talk to him?"

Cheren's eyes widen. N was here in Unova? He was looking for Hilda? He bent his head down, seeing one of his students peak out from the classroom. The girl turned, telling the class their teacher was talking. Once the door closed Cheren turned his head, seeing Hugh's eyes were narrow. _His Rosa? _Before anything else happened, Hugh let go of the older male. He finally spoke." I will help you with N. Later though, my class needs me."

Just like any other day, he taught the children about Pokémon and obviously other things like math, reading, and language arts. His Liepard stayed by the door, watching all the kids and Cheren. But Hugh still lingered in his mind. Did N serious enjoy Hilda's company that much? Cheren frowned as he wrote more stuff on the board, his tie swaying slightly. He never did enjoy N but he too still didn't trust him. Hilda on the other hand, she trusted N, talked to him like he was a true friend and as if he never was on a bad side. Quickly Cheren turned, looking at the back wall to the clock. Only an hour left before he went to his Gym and after that... Hilda. A girl raised her hand as Cheren asked if the class knew the advantage of having a strong opponent. He totally forgot about the mother he was going to talk to. He wanted to facepalm but decided not to. He didn't want his class getting worried over their teacher.

"Alright everyone, I hope you have a fine weekend. Now remember, this page is due on Monday, make sure you hand it in," Cheren said. The children rushed out of the room except one. He stood before Cheren looking at the ground. The blue-eyed male watched the child's jet black hair sway when the door opened to see the mother.

"Ah, Mrs. Johnson please, sit down."

.

.

.

Cheren was absolutely tired after teaching the class, talking to the mom, and at his Gym. Very few challenged his Gym but the day of working was finally over and it was the weekend. He smiled lightly as his Liepard purred, rubbing its head against his Trainers leg. He patted Liepard before speaking." Come on, we better go to Hilda's. Your treat I'll give it later. Unfezant come on out, take us home!"

Cheren felt sick to his stomach by the time they reached Hilda's home. She was already was standing outside waiting for him but quickly waved when she saw them land. He was going out with her. _With _Hilda. The girl who he never dreamed of dating. He noticed she wore he hair up in a ponytail, a plain white T-shirt, jeans that went below her knees, and black shoes. She usually wore her boots and hat. Was she changing just for him? Cheren blushed as both of them started walking away from the house as she called out Reshiram. The white dragon stared down at them, smiling to see its master before her. Once Hilda climbed on, Cheren went behind her, holding onto Reshiram's neck than embracing Hilda's waist like normally. Now it seemed weird to be thinking of the things they would normally do. He couldn't even touch her without thinking he was on a date. A date with Hilda.

"I changed my plains about a movie. We're going to a forest to relax. I just want to talk."

**A/N: So, yeah I am TRYING to take things slow. So this is day one for the two. I picked the month June so that would be...thirty days! Well, twenty-nine now so anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**You. Hey you! Yeah you. Have you reviewed? No? Why? Are you lazy? If you reviewed I can post quicker. Why won't you review? Please I would like it now.**


	3. Check

Reshiram soared across the sky, roaring once in a while. Outward from her head her long wispy mane was pushed back as the air hit against them. Cheren still held firmly on the dragons neck but Hilda seemed... relaxed. She held her hair with one hand while the other was slowly going up and slowly back down on the dragons neck, making Reshiram slightly move side to side in the air, like she was dancing to a slow music. Hilda tried to stay calm, she clearly still not understand why she asked Cheren out better than that, saying yes to the damn message. Yes, she knew at some point news reporters would start asking why she was dating a childhood friend. A friend that has been with her for so long. What was she gonna say? The truth? It would quickly go to Cheren and he would be one pissed guy. Her mother and his parents would be ticked off too. She felt breath somewhat stir her neck and she turned her head to the side, seeing Cheren was staring at the ground under them. Hilda couldn't help but smile lightly. He was still scared of being so high on a Pokémon. Reshiram finally landed and both trainers jumped off, looking around.

"Thank you for the ride, Reshiram. Please, return!" Hilda cooed, returning the great white dragon back to its Poké Ball. She breathed in. This was her only chance to take this challenge truly. She didn't want no bumps in this road. Cheren watched his friend turned towards him, swaying her waist back and forth, waiting. What was she doing? Didn't she know what she wanted to do next? Hilda did say she wanted to do something else besides a movie. Before anything else happened, Hilda motioned him forward before she started walking, Cheren following. He couldn't really understand her at times but, she was cute when she seemed innocent and embarrassed. He blushed lightly. _Am I actually calling Hilda cute? Since when? _He kept on walking, trying to slowly catch up to her until he was on a foot or two behind her, watching as Hilda's hair swayed back and forth.

"Cheren, I got a surprise! You know the _Swords of Justice_ or, mostly referred as _Legendary Musketeers_? I've seen them here in the field with Keldeo. I've haven't told you but it was so exciting!"

She saw his eyes widen a bit and curiosity showed through. He looked to the side, seeing the sun was slowly going down, the sky becoming a dark gold and the clouds took the color of a light pink. Wild Pidove and several other species of Pokémon were moving around, going somewhere to sleep for the night. He finally said," and for our _date _you brought me to see this magnificent sight? Hmm, Hilda I never knew you were so romantic."

She blushed furiously before lightly punching his shoulder, crouching down behind a bush after. She didn't like when he teased her over a little thing! Cheren did the same, only grinning lightly. She was cute, Hilda was adorable. How come he never started thinking about her on their journey? Then, a thought hit him. He was to busy thinking of becoming the Champion, trying to beat all the trainers who faced him, protect his friends, train his Pokémon. If only he didn't think like that, maybe he would of asked her-

Hilda quickly hit his shoulder, breaking his thoughts to see three big Pokémon running from the moor to the more hilly side. A smaller Pokémon ran besides them, mouth open to be laughing lightly. Cheren couldn't believe his eyes. He was actually seeing Cobalion, the leader of the group. Terrakion, the strongest and mightiest. Virizion, the gentle and vain. And the newest recruit, Keldeo. The rather somewhat arrogant and impatient one. But, it seemed just so amazing, Cheren didn't give a crap about the details of each one. He turned his eyes, seeing Hilda was staring at all of them happily. Her blush wasn't as dark but it was still their. He saw her glossy hair gently move as the wind stirred, her hands on the grass as she leaned forward to get the entire view, a soft smile on her pale lips. He knew it was their first time on a date with anybody but, it seemed fine just the way it was.

Cobalion looked around steady before its dark yellow eyes starred were Hilda and Cheren sat. The Legendary couldn't have possibly spot them? Hilda slowly started backing away, grabbing Cheren's tie. She was literally choking him until he too moved along, trying to fish his tie from her hand. Steps were heard behind them. They were in trouble. Hilda quickly jumped up a tree, grabbing on to a branch before pulling herself up halfway. Helping her up higher he followed till the two reached as high as they could so they wouldn't be spotted. Hilda was leaning her back against the tree, looking down to see the four Pokémon walking till the stopped below them, looking around curiously. Virizion and Cobalion were murmuring amongst themselves. Cheren quickly moved closer to Hilda, seeing Terrakion looked up the tree. She couldn't help but blush a dark red. His legs were barely on hers, his hands above each side of her shoulders as Cheren looked down, his eyes narrow. Did dates actually did get into trouble like this? He didn't want his Pokémon to come out half asleep as they were resting now. Hilda's would seriously injure the Legends.

"Cobalion, I think you were imagining things. I don't think any human was watching us again. Ha, your getting old and...uh, sorry," Terrakion murmured, seeing his leader simply give him a glare.

"I did. There was two of them. Well, lets go, we need rest too."

"I think we need to go too before we get into some serious trouble. Sorry about ruining this date, is their any way to make it up?" Hilda asked, titling her head to the side. Cheren jumped off the tree, turning to only gasp as Hilda fell on top of him. He hissed under her weight.

"Yeah, it's called getting your butt off me and next time, I'm taking you out."

She only giggled and leaned forward, amusement in her eyes to look over his head and down to stare into his dark blue ones. She held herself in place as she slid her hands on the ground, her legs on either side of Cheren's underarms. He blew in her face playfully, forgetting what they were suppose to be doing. Both stayed the way they were, just gazing at each other. But time went to fast as the moon rose over the trees and Hilda started shivering slightly. It was already dark and they were still playing around. He laid his chin against his arms as his stomach was pressed against the ground from her sitting on him again. Hilda moved next to him, pulling out a Poké Ball.

"Race you home."

.

.

.

Cheren had beat Hilda home on his Lucario but in return, she had to go to his class and show off her Pokémon to help the children learn about their abilities and what she did most of her time. Of course, she agreed and simply gave Cheren a hug, a thank you, and went inside her home as he went his way to his own home. Bianca, he could tell, was in her room dancing around to some rather noisy music. Her window was cracked open to let some cool air in but she did not see the two friends depart from a long day. A long somewhat troublesome day. Cheren smiled as he sat on his couch, laying his head back. Liepard jumped next to him, purring as its master returned. He didn't mind much about the day, sure it seemed weird and...different but he enjoyed just being himself with Hilda. She too wasn't nervous and settled down to her curious and crazy self. He closed his eyes. He hoped he could remember this beginning of love with Hilda forever.

**A/N: OK! The only way it seemed somewhat random was because I was listening to Bad Apple the entire time. But, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I made it! Please, if your want, review! Thank you!**

**Day: 29**


	4. Chapter 4!

**A/N: OK! Here is another chapter! I've been really creeped out the last two weeks cause I downloaded Slender since PewDiePie plays it. OMG! So scary I turn... he isn't their... I turn and BAM! He's fucking there! Well, let me just say, enjoy this chapter! I shall call all of you... Reshi's. Enjoy my Reshi's! XD**

She was bored. The female who once and for all made Team Plasma rest finally beat her. Rosa, was the girls name. Rosa was now the Champion. Sure Hilda was proud of the young girl and happily accepted her as the strongest Trainer in Unova but now the retired Champion was bored. No battles with people who almost had equal strength or something to keep her occupied. Rosa seemed nervous facing Hilda as the older female announced to the entire region for her strength, courage, and thanking her for getting rid of Team Plasma. Cameras were obviously their and people asked if Hilda was going to be alright. Hilda still had people stalking her and watching her since she too had a Legendary Pokémon and also defeated Team Plasma way back then but it didn't really matter. Cheren was on her mind. She hadn't seen the male in three days since she took him out on a date. He was busy with being a Gym Leader, teaching his class, and training his Pokémon somewhere on that side of the Unova region.

Lazy, she rolled off her bed, sliding her Pikachu slippers and downstairs to scurry around the fridge. It was morning so she still wore her black nightgown that was barely below her bottom, sleeveless and lose on her body. It was a Tuesday, a nice warm Tuesday to be exact. Hilda pulled out a muffin, grabbing the gallon of milk to put it on the counter. Before she could even grab a cup, someone knocked on the door. She turned. Her curtains were closed so she couldn't see who it was. Bianca? A friend from her journey? Walking over, she opened the door before blushing furiously. It was Cheren. Cheren simply stared down at her night cloths, amused. He hadn't seen her in PJ's in a while and she looked rather, cute. Her hair was down, showing she just got out of bed as there was still knots in it. Crossing her arms across her chest she looked down at his feet.

"W-what?" Hilda chocked out, trying her best not to snap at him as he still stared amusingly. He looked to the left, seeing Bianca's house was still dark inside but he didn't believe everyone wasn't asleep. Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, he titled his head to the side.

"I just wanted to ask you if... if you would like to go to the ferris wheel tonight with me," he murmured, feeling his own face warm up lightly. Hilda quickly looked up to him, Cheren seeing the 'are you serious' face. He hugged his binder close to his side as he nodded slowly. She started stuttering," b-but aren't you busy today? Besides my mom is coming back today, Bianca will be with Juniper, _your_ parents came back and are crashing at your home. I-I think w-we might be caught in this... relationship w-we're in right now. They will f-for sure ask questions..."

He stiffen. _Is Hilda really that scared? She actually thought that far in our... thing? _Without realizing it and embarrassingly, his hand gently pressed against her face, his thumb rubbing her jaw slightly. Bending down he kissed her forehead, seeing she was literally staring at him, shocked. He smirked lightly.

"Now if they saw that, would you be worried? Even if they started asking questions, I don't give a damn. I like what's happening right now. If they find out now, it would be less crucial that way later on."

Hilda could only smile and nodded, not speaking a word. Once he left Hilda totally forgot she was in her PJ's and quickly ran back in her house, closing the door and up to her room to land onto her bed. She even forgot her muffin and milk but that didn't matter at all! Cheren asked her out. _He _asked her out. Hilda couldn't help but let out a small sigh of satisfactions. Laying on her back she stared up at the ceiling. Waiting for how many hours? Hilda didn't know what to do in that spare time. Letting the heel of her foot slightly touch her bottom, not minding her short nightgown pulling up to her stomach, she stared around. Now it seemed rather embarrassing letting him see her in such an exposed outfit, she didn't know he was going to do that but a text could of helped the poor girl.

"Maybe I should read for a bit before picking up mom," Hilda murmured, grabbing her computer as she turned it on.

.

.

.

"Hilda?" Cheren called. He finally got out of work and knocked on the door but no one answered. Looking around outside, making sure no one was watching, he walked in, seeing it was dark in the living room. Did she just ditch him? Cheren frowned as he remembered he embarrassingly kissed her forehead. Maybe moved to fast? Slowly and quietly he walked up the stairs, barely making a single sound as he finally got up to the top. Her mom must of went to her room and fell asleep as he opened her door. He was right. Whitlea was curled around her pillow, snoring rather quietly and her bags were laying against the dresser. Closing the door totally he walked down the small hall a bit more till he reached Hilda's door. He froze as he heard something. Hilda's voice. She sounded rather mad.

"No... That isn't right you bastard! Don't do that... G-get away! Urgh, those stupid's..."

Confused and somewhat angry he quickly opened the door but he titled his head. She was alone in her room, computer in front of her as she laid on her bed. Who was she talking to? Walking closer Hilda didn't notice him as he peeked over her head gasping. She turned before her eyes widen and quickly as ever closed her computer. He was to stunned to even move. Hilda stood up before looking on the ground shamefully, rubbing her arm to think of an explanation.

"You... You read Yoai?! Are you crazy?" Cheren snapped, whispering. How he wished he could scream but Hilda's mother would only stomp inside, asking questions. Why did he stomp inside? Even he wish he didn't and wish he knocked gently. She only grinned before pushing him out of her room, closing her door behind them. Once down the stairs she leaned towards his ear, whispering."I like it, it's really cute compared to you males, you perverts."

"You girls are perverts as well, looking up crap like that," Cheren snapped. He only rolled his eyes as he opened the door, Hilda following. Cheren had always thought of Hilda being innocent like Bianca but he never had in mind her reading something totally weird like Yaoi, a male and male love. He swallowed hard as he thought of something else. Did she read the sex parts or skip those? Hilda isn't _that _perverted, could she? He looked to the side, seeing she still had a dust of red on her cheeks but she could only grin as he too was blushing a scarlet red. Pulling out his Unfezant, Hilda too pulled out her Dragonite as both went up, flying towards Nimbasa City. _He's taking me out to the ferris wheel? Since when did he get so romantic? _Hilda stayed in her thoughts as her Dragonite, who seemed rather happy as he flew around, roared playfully at Unfezant. The bird type kept a sharp eye forward but it too screeched quietly. Cheren looked up. Was N going to be their? What if he was? What would Hilda do? Be happy or angry? He moved his Unfezant closer to Hilda protectively. No. He didn't want N taking away his girl. It would only leave his own heart shattered. No smile, he looked over at Hilda, watching as her hair danced in the wind. If N ever laid a single hand on her, he would be punished hard.


	5. A date!

"Your a pervert," Cheren chuckled, running his hand through his dark black hair. Hilda could only hiss and punch his shoulder, slightly getting annoyed by his teasing. Both finally reached Nimbasa City, seeing the city lights were on, the shops and other exciting places lit up with colorful colors. It was dark and lucky for the two, barely anybody was in the famous city. Cheren was glad, it meant Hilda would be relaxed and she would be her crazy, lovable self. He looked to the side, seeing a stand which was selling big giant plushies of Pokémon. Hilda, caught sight of it first, was staring at a small adorable Shaymin. He looked down at her tilting his head.

"Do you want it?" Cheren murmured, watching as she quickly turned to look up at him. Hilda had a pale blush across her cheeks, those crystal blue eyes showing shyness and something else. Something else that made his own face redden a bit. Love. She was enjoying what was happening, probably glad to be taken to a fun and exciting place. Nodding Cheren went up to the woman who was selling them, asking for the Shaymin teddy bear. Gladly, the female gave it to him before he came back to Hilda's side, gently putting in against her chest. Only the fainest murmur of "take it" was heard between them. Grabbing it she could only smile.

"Thank you, Cheren."

Passing by the new Gym, loud music was sounded. He could only sigh. The music was too girly, too loud, and obnoxious. What did girls get out of things like fashion, styling, weird music, and romance? He sweatdropped. _What am I thinking? I'm in a romantic relationship now so who's "romance" now? _Cheren slightly grinned. To himself, he sounded like the nerd he use to be. Hilda, bumping her hip against his, moved ahead of him before quickly spinning on her heels, facing him. He stared down at her confused yet, amused. She was acting like her self. Being fun and just enjoying what was happening. Maybe her chose of picking him was perfect?

"I want to ride the ferris wheel, please? But if your not in a rush to ruin our date its all up to you," Hilda purred, grinning. He chuckled before looking up, seeing the lights hitting up against the old wheel. It wasn't old, old but it had age in it. A squeak here and there but nothing scary. Earning a yes she grabbed his arm to literally drag him. The person opened the door, letting them inside before he closed it. The wheel jerk slightly before it moved upward as slow as a Slowpoke. Cheren sat on the opposite side of Hilda, keeping the night as slow as can be. He wanted it to last long, just long enough for her to have a grand time. Hilda stared outside, seeing the stars shimmer brightly, the moon a sliver in the dark night. A small smile was on her lips, the Shaymin on her lap, sitting upright.

"Hilda, I need to tell you something. You know that Ash Ketchum? Well, it turns out he's coming to my Gym and of course there is going to be cameras so I'm gonna be busy for the past week. I... I know you and I are trying to go on dates, try to get to know each other more than what we use to but I'm going to busy about the two days or so. Turns out the last day is the day I was going to take you to your surprise so it might be later at night," Cheren finished, watching as she drew her attention to him.

"Are you serious? That dweeb is going to battle you? Really now? Is he really that stupid? I'm glad your... your accepting it but don't stop your job just because of me," Hilda murmured, blushing. Cheren leaned closer, his full attention towards his girl. _His _girl.

"It's alright, I would do anything just to be with you," he whispered, trying his best to keep the stutter out. Hilda stared up at him, a smile on her pale lips. Her lips. What would they feel like on his? He looked away. No. He didn't want to get carried away in this... emotion. He knew if he moved to fast Hilda might be frighten.

"Do you really mean that?" Hilda asked, titling her head questionably.

"Of course. I love you, Hilda," Cheren whispered, his eyes half closed. He saw her eyes widen but he kept quiet. Those words were true when he spoke them. He did love her. He loved her for who she was and he didn't care if Hilda looked to the ground, her face red as she stuttered. She did not form any words but only things she seemed to slightly understand. Hilda, who was embarrassed, ran her hand through her hair, trying her best to keep eye contact less. He just... let it out. Sure, knowing this man in front of her since they were five and now, he just said his feelings. Hilda opened her mouth but only a squeak came as the ferris wheel suddenly stopped, jerking the carts to swing back and forth. Hilda flew forwards, landing in Cheren's lap as he tried his best to keep still with extra weight on him. Grunting, he moved her elbow from where it was, feeling pain form in his lower region.

"Dammit," Cheren moaned, rubbing his head. Looking up his nose touched hers and both froze, staring at each other. Hilda didn't move as both his hands went to her waist, slightly pulling her up (knees touching the bottom) as his lips pressed against hers, eyes shut closed to keep the shocked girls eyes away. It was so damn temping for him to kiss her. Hilda, slowly as ever closed her eyes, returning the simple kiss. It only lasted at least ten seconds before Cheren pulled away, there foreheads touching. Crystal stared into dark blue as the cart was silent. Someone below shouted as he said the ferris wheel would move in about thirty minutes, saying a Pokémon cut several wires but neither Hilda nor Cheren cared. The only cared about the person in front of them. Each other.

"I... I love you, Hilda. I want to spend every moment with you no matter what," he whispered. Hilda felt his breath against her face, laying her head against the crook of his neck, her arms snaking around his midsection, she contained another light blush. _Thirty minutes stuck in here, huh? Oh dear, what are we going to do? _Cheren could only wrap his arms around her, letting his chin lightly rest on her shoulder, smelling her sweet scented hair. The Shaymin he bought her, was still sitting on the chair, sitting up proudly. A bit confused he stared at it for a bit longer. How did it stay their?

"Cheren..."

He closed his eyes. This was probably the best thing her ever done with her.

.

.

.

"So, class, did you all finish your assignment?" He asked, looking over the children as all raised there hand. He smiled, congratulating them for finishing it. Sitting in his chair, he turned the overhead on, his computer screen picture showing a picture of him, Bianca, and Hilda on the beach. There starters too were in it, running along. Cheren was sitting on the sand, Bianca at the shore jumping over the waves as Hilda sat next to him, her Samurott laying next to her. It was a recent picture of the three, about a few months old. Cheren could only smile at Hilda.

"Mr. Cheren do you like Hilda?" a girl asked, seeing how he stared at it intensely. Perking up her stared up at the girl, a bit shocked.

"In what way?" He asked, seeing the class was smirking. Surely these young kids didn't know what love was this early? _Well, life is changing, people too. _Most of the kids looked at the young blonde who spoke.

"Do you like _like _Hilda?" The class spoke in what seemed like a team working together. Cheren closed his computer, seeing there was only twenty minutes of class. Maybe letting this one slide for today would be fine. Besides, it was the last week of school before they went on summer break. Letting his hands rest under his chin, he smiled.

"Well, just a secret between me and all of you, we're going out. Last night I took her out to the ferris wheel," Cheren declared. Most of the girls in the class perked up, excited to hear something adorable.

"Did you guys kiss?!"

"Ha-ha, well, Lilly." Cheren said, smiling," we did. Just a small simple kiss but I think she liked it."

"Aw, how romantic!"

"I wish I had a person to love me that well..."

"I wish I saw!"

"Cheren-kun, your so amazing with Hilda!"

"Cheren, please bring Hilda here so we can see her strong Pokémon! We don't want to listen to this stuff, its boring," a boy said, yawning at the end. The girls snapped at him before there full attention went back to there teacher.

"Well class, I shall see you all later, goodbye."

Cheren, later at night, went to his bed, all the lights off, his Liepard laying next to him. He enjoyed the day but what he really enjoyed was being with Hilda last night. It seemed just so right and he was also glad the male with green hair wasn't their. But, for some reason it felt like someone was watching. Watching every movement they made. Was N actually watching them? Was he the one who actually made the ferris wheel stop? Cheren fell asleep in deep thought, annoyed if N actually was doing it all.

**A/N: oooh, cliff hanger! *derp laughs* lolz. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Please stay around as I try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I was grinning the entire time I was writing the adorable scene between Hilda and Cheren! -(/o/)/**

**Please, if you can, review! Love you all my Reshi's! /(^o^)/**


	6. Kimono?

Cheren was glad school was over for the children, it led him to have more time with Hilda. She seemed more happy than usual since he was taking her out more. Hilda was usually busy with just simple things like training her Pokémon, hanging out with her mother, and her new job. Being a waitress. He couldn't help but stare at his girl when she wore the cute simple black dress that barely went above her knees. Of course she caught him several times and smacked him on the cheek. when people weren't looking. Now Cheren was sitting on the railing were the ocean met with the land in front of the small town of his home. Hilda however, he wasn't sure. He didn't see her for the day and it was already sunset. What did she get caught in? Cheren sighed. Hilda didn't work late and she didn't say she was doing anything special. Bianca was still with Juniper so she wasn't with her, Hilda's mom was dating a guy and wasn't going to be home, his parents were out of the house. What _was _she doing?

"Cheren..." A voice whispered behind him. Turning only his head he got caught with lips against his. Shocked, the dark blue-eyed male returned it weakly. Hilda quickly sat next to him, swinging her legs over the railing so they hung on the other side. Cheren smiled and wrapped a single arm around her waist, carefully bringing the girl closer against his body. He wanted to tease her and pretend to push her over with a little jerk but he decided not to, Cheren didn't want to be thrown over himself.

"Where were you? I was getting a bit apprehensive all day," Cheren whispered, watching as Hilda simply rolled her eyes at him for using words that just seemed boring. But, he was a nerd so he knew big words. Hilda simply laid her head on his shoulder, smiling lightly.

"Sorry I was helping Rosa with the upcoming festival and she wasn't sure how to set up properly," Hilda explained. Cheren could only grin.

"Does that mean I get to see you in a kimono?"

Hilda quickly sat up, barely losing her balance but main calmed, and stared at Cheren. A pale blush formed on her cheeks and he could only stare at her, smiling a small smile just to see her look down, embarrassed. Kimonos where usually worn on special festivals. This festival is embracing the Champion and making the year seem better. Making the year seem better then last the Gym Leaders and citizens too feel special and in a way, powerful. The region called it _Enbureisu Toshi _which meant "Embrace Year". The Cherry Blossoms would be blooming and it made everyone excited. Quickly nodding Hilda got off the railing, feeling the wind stir around her as she faced the houses. Cheren leaned back a bit, kissing his girlfriends cheek.

"I love you Hilda," He whispered in her ear, sending a chill down Hilda's spine to make her slightly shudder. He always had a way to her feel shy. Getting off now the cold railing, Cheren and Hilda went inside his house to relax, being lazy and sitting on the couch. Both didn't do very much when there was nothing to do. Battling wasn't in the plan as it would only get people to watch, going out on a date early in the day people would stare and start gossiping. Cheren had been trying to tell Hilda to tell her mother that they were dating but in response, she would say no.

Hilda yawned before she continued flipping through the channels, seeing everything was the same. It was the middle of the month, the days where finally becoming longer and the weather was becoming warmer but it didn't seem right to go to the beach just yet. Maybe next week when people started to go around to mind there own business. Hilda stopped when Cheren stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Watching carefully from the corner of her eye he came back, a blush on his cheeks but a perverted smile on his lips. He held some kind of jar in his hands but hid it. Her heart skipped a beat. _The hell is he thinking?! _Once again sitting next to Hilda he patted his lap. She stared at him.

"What?"

"Sit here," Cheren commanded.

"A-are you out of your m-mind?!" Hilda stuttered, wide-eyed as Cheren leaned closer to her. He could only simply nodded his head no, bringing his girl closer till her legs were over his lap.

"Just trust me, I won't do anything."

Slowly Hilda listened to him and sat on his lap fully, legs on either side of his waist embarrassingly. This position seemed wrong, just wrong! Why did he want Hilda in such an awkward position? If he did anything perverted or dirty she would surely smack him to Hell and let Palkia and Dialga burn his body to nothing. Cheren put both his hands behind her back, the jar in hand and both were silent, hearing the 'pop' sound of it opening. Cheren had no blush but in his dark blue orbs showed embarrassment and curiosity. Hilda had a deep blush, eyes showing embarrassment and uncomfortable, a bit of sweat on the side of her head. Cheren kissed her chin and smiled lightly.

"I-if you do something I'll k-kill you!" Hilda warned seeing his left hand had a spoon. Confused, Cheren could only smile.

"I just want to try something, if you don't like it just tell me, OK?" He asked, sitting straight up. Hilda gripped his shirt with both hands as his left hand snaked back to her back and into the jar. Cheren commanded her to close her eyes and open her mouth. Nervous, Hilda shook her head no quickly, frowning. Eyes half closed Cheren kissed her on the lips, reassuring Hilda once more. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth Hilda felt his hand brush against her side and felt the spoon in her mouth. Closing around it she tasted a sweet liquid. Chocolate? It sure tasted it like it. Opening an eye Cheren held another spoon full.

"T-that's what y-your d-doing? T-treating me candy?" Hilda stuttered, watching as he licked the spoon himself. He simply shrugged before putting some on his girlfriends lips. _This is a bad idea! Why in the hell is he doing this?! _Cheren leaned in once again, licking the chocolate off. Hilda, squirming a bit, tried her best to get use to the feeling but nothing helped.

"More likely, treating each other. No one will bother us, if they do... Then they'll just watch," Cheren whispered, staring into Hilda's eyes. A blush as dark as a roses petals, he could only chuckle and put some on Hilda's tongue. Hilda felt like she was going to die herself as he kissed her again, tongues intertwining.

.

.

.

"Ugh, this is hard! How do I give a speech to so many people?!" Rosa complained, looking through stacks of paper all over the floor of the Champions private room. Hugh, laying on her king size bed, shrugged and pet his Serperior. Hugh wasn't use to seeing his friend in such a mess but it was all part of being a Champion. If Hilda wasn't busy with whatever she had to do, Rosa would be so relief and would be literally crying, saying thank you a million times. Hugh ran a hand through is Sandslash-like hair, feeling it go back up.

"Rosa, I asked if you needed help," He murmured, watching as her Samurott, John, laid next to his master. Red eyes following his friend, he saw Rosa sigh, sitting next to him. The bed felt soft and so comfortable. _Should I call Hilda for help? She shouldn't be doing very much since its so late... Damn all this work! _Hugh blushed light as she let her head rest against his chest, feeling her hand play with his dark blue hair. It irritated him much but he decided to leave it be. Rosa was done with setting up for the festival but all she need done was the speech of the new year. Hugh had a great idea to help her but she only snapped, letting him sit on the bed quietly. Most days the two would go out and explore the region while other days both just hanged out in Rosa's room. The Champions room. But then there were those days when Rosa went to the ferris wheel to meet up with N. "That bastard," Hugh would always hissed, seeing when he touched Rosa's long hair.

"No... No I don't need help. I, the newly Champion, must keep up the job and become the best for the region. I... I want to show everybody I'm not just some girl who has a Legendary Pokémon and that I became the strongest trainer, I want to show them how great I can make this region," Rosa yawned, slowly curling in a ball, holding onto Hugh's jacket with her left hand. Hugh stared down at her, eyes a bit narrow, no emotion seeping through them, and he just laid a simple hand on her head. Serperior and Samurott both stayed on the end of the bed, watching with eyes half closed. The starters knew Hugh loved Rosa deeply but the young brunet didn't see it. She only say him as a true friend.

Rosa was now fully asleep, leaving Hugh awake all alone but he only pushed her off slowly. Covering the young girls body with the blanket, Hugh walked over to the piles off paper, grabbing a pen and several clean sheets. Rosa wouldn't listen so he would do it himself, even if she hated it. Besides, she only had two more weeks before the _Enbureisu Toshi _was here. Sitting on the ground he began to write quietly, only hearing the pen scratching against paper, the snores of the Pokémon, and Rosa's quiet snoring.

.

.

.

"C-Cheren I can keep up," Hilda panted as he kissed along side of her neck, leaving saliva along. Hilda notice the small jar was now empty but he only kept kissing her around her neck, face, and just above the collar of her shirt. Cheren looked up at her, seeing she had a bit of amusement shinning in her eyes but still embarrassment. He smiled.

"Should I stop?"

"I-I think j-just for today," Hilda murmured, looking down at his lap. His hands grabbed her waist and he adjusted her slightly back. _Why does have to embarrass me so much? _Both turned there heads as the house phone rang. Who could it be? Cheren leaned to the side, grabbing it, and put it against his ear.

"Hello? Oh, yes hi it's nice to hear from you... uh huh, yes she is actually. Do you need her? Oh... That's great!" Cheren exclaimed, kissing Hilda against the collar, leaving a mark. She gasped and tried to look at it. He could only grin as he continued on the phone, voice normal as can be.

"No I can just tell, she's busy doing something and can't talk normal...She was running so she's panting like a Herdier... Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks for telling, goodbye."

He hung up before looking at Hilda, seeing she simply glared at him as she snapped." The hell is this for?! What if my mom sees or someone else like Bianca? What am I going to say?!"

"Just say it's a bruise besides," Cheren murmured, leaning closer." its a mark that your claimed by me. Hugh wants you to go to Rosa tomorrow so both of you can go through the papers for the festival."

"Claim?! Cheren you ass!"

**A/N: *Staring up at the sky... Blushing furiously... Looks down at you* I-I'm sorry but I was perverted! I had a dream where Hilda and Cheren was doing the whole chocolate-down-dirty thing! Hey, don't snap at my imagination, I can control it at times... Uh, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Oh and they didn't have sex or anything in chapter 6. *snickers and grins* please review nicely! If you didn't like it, don't even review at all. Well, bye-bye my Reshi's! *waves wildly***


	7. Hey!

**A/N: OK, from the last chapter I tried my hardest to search for "Embrace Year" in Japanese 'cause I thought it would be nice to have Japan mixed with this story. I mean, the people who made it are Japanese so I'm supporting there culture! Not being a rude, enjoy my Reshi's! X3**

"-I thank you all for coming to this great and marvelous festival and I want all of you to enjoy! Thank you Unova region!"

Hundredths of thousands of citizens cheered loudly, making the ground slightly shake and the buildings windows shiver. Rosa gave out her absolutely excellent speech and people started walking around now, going to booths and other places to celebrate. Cheren wore a simple Black kimono, the endings of all edges laced with a dark blue and on the front below the knees (on the left side) was beautiful fainted dark blue rose petals. Hilda wore a light purple, laced with the color of Reshiam's eyes, blue and purple colored flowers all on the bottom, vining up to the side of the waist were it stopped. It was fitly lose around her entire body, the sleeves long and big to make it unique. Hair in a bun, a small bundle of white flowers on the side. Bianca wore a orange one, laced with green, and the decorations where Seakings faintly colored on, almost flying in midair. Her hair was down in its usual style.

Bianca departed when she caught of Skyla which left the two adults alone in the crowds. Hilda closed her eyes lightly, hands snaking into the sleeves to somewhat cross her arms.

"If you do anything, I will kill you," She murmured, opening an eyes to peek up at him. He stared forward, trying his best to keep a perverted tease off of his tongue and simply nodded, smiling. The trees where blooming, most in this area where Cherry Blossoms making the area spectacular. It was two weeks ago when Cheren made the bravest move and made out with his girlfriend on the couch, licking and sucking chocolate off of her face and chest. He liked when she shivered and shuddered, squirmed and barely moaned. It made him want her more that night but it didn't seem right to go any further. Sighing quietly he looked up, seeing there was barely any clouds and the sun was beating against them. It wasn't hot-hot but it was hot.

"Cheren look! It's a Frosslass!" Hilda exclaimed, quickly moving over to inspect the Pokémon. Cheren could only chuckle and follow, watching as the Trainer let his girlfriend pet the cute and graceful Pokémon. The Pokémon giggled and spun in a circle. Hilda was always the curious person, taking in everything and trying to remember most things. Thanking the person both started walking once more. He didn't feel all that very happy as people did stare at them when they walked by. But no one knew the true relationship between them, right?

Hilda only looked to the side, seeing Rosa and Hugh talking to each other quietly. Both could only keep to themselves, Hugh trying his best to keep the young brunet calm and relaxed as people bowed, thanking her for the great festival. Hilda understood that Rosa was going through but, it was only going to be easier as the weeks went by. Cheren stopped, noticing cute Audino shaped ice cream heads.

"Cheren, can we get some?"

"If only you share, I forgot to bring money," Cheren muttered. Hilda, blushing, glared at him. He did have money! Cheren was the one to buy the tickets and several snacks and he ran out of money like that? What did he do? Travel to Johto or something on the most expensive plane? But, only agreeing, she bought one, licking the opposite side from his.

"Have you notice we've been having a lot of time together? I am not complaining though, I'm enjoying the company of you with me. Maybe, if your not busy." Cheren whispered, leaning closer." I could buy another jar of chocolate and enjoy the wonderful taste of your skin and-"

"Cheren! D-don't say that with other people around! What if someone hears? B-besides I don't w-want to do that!" Hilda stuttered, eating the blue gumball that was suppose to be the eye of the ice cream, Cheren took the other one, barely missing touching Hilda's lips. He was being careful, making sure no one was watching. He loved whenever Hilda blushed and simply looked around, cautious.

.

.

.

"Ah, thank you ma'am. I should follow them quickly if I can catch her." The elder simply bowed before continuing walking down a quite path. The tall male, a Zoroark following close behind him, followed. He tried his best to look different, a disguise. Long hair in a bun, a White kimono with black lacing, a absolutely beautiful picture of Reshiram and Zekrom on the left side of the waist, outfit lose around the chest and arms. In his Pokémon's eyes, he looked like a girl. A person no one could think would show up in such a place. But, what could he do? All he wanted to do was see his true friend, to hear her voice, feel her skin against his hand, those crystal blue orbs. _How can I, a person who knows barely anything, can find such an intelligent person here? _

"Zoroark, change into a Pidove and search, please my friend," He quickly whispered. His voice wasn't heard by the ears around them but only the Pokémon did, quickly jumping in the air and forming into the small flying-type. Pushing his hands into the sleeves he could only bow his head, walking silently. Waiting four years to become stronger, two years ago helping, then two years later waiting for the moment. He saw, in those four years, her changing. Seeing the younger female grow a closer bond with _him _made something within him flip. Hatred? Or was it... This jealous? Curiosity caught his tongue one night and he decided to peek through one of the windows to see what was actually happening. Eyes widen he could only watch as his true friend sat on the males lap, doing something unusual. He was kissing and...licking her neck. Even doing something with each others lips. What this something most people called 'sexual interaction'?

But why would she do something sexual with a friend she knew for so long? Annoyed, the tea-green haired male sighed, looking up to see Hilda's friend. Bianca. _She looks so different. When did she start wearing glasses? _Staring a bit longer and not moving, Bianca notice.

"Hi! Do I know you? Oh, are you new here?" She asked, straining her neck to try to be eye leveled but failed.

"No, you don't know me very well but I know you. Have you seen Hilda?"

"Oh, I think... I think I know you from somewhere. Probably a few years ago but I think I remember you. Hilda went towards the Champions battle field. Everyone is starting to head that way to dance and she might to. N?"

"Ah, you must keep your voice down. Hilda, our friend, doesn't know my presence. It's a secret, OK?"

Bianca could only quickly nod her head, smiling from ear to ear before she started quickly walking away. Zoroark came back, forming back into its original form as it explained the females standing. The male, N, who was pleased, started walking towards his goal. One problem was in his way. How was _he _going to approach her without that Cheren near? Without him noticing? Well, one thing was sure... Hilda was the only thing he wanted to talk to and it was now, even if he caused something to happen.


	8. Sorry!

**A/N: OK, so the original chapter 6 was a mistake. It wasn't suppose to be there until later which was the last chapter... or something like that. I'm sorry Reshi friends, I've been kept busy with school, homework, studying, and taking care of my newest baby. He's a ferret, smaller than what we are use to. He cries a lot (like growling, literally) and so I keep most of my time with him, sometimes in the middle of the night too. So, to make it up I will most this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I'm really sorry for the mistake.**

**I will try to post a new chapter every Friday or the weekends, so keep in touch and if I don't post, I will try my best to post it ASAP! Enjoy and review!**

Hilda slowly kneeled on the cold and somewhat wet ground. Both Hilda and Cheren's feet hurt from walking around the entire festival ground but, they enjoyed each others company. They ate, joked around, teased, won prizes. The danced when the ball began when Rosa picked Hugh and after that both the older humans walked up the long, long flight of stairs towards the shrine. Nobody but the two were here, making it feel like it was theirs to pray for. Cheren sat next to his girlfriend, gently putting both hands together, barely pressing it against his nose, eyes closed. Hilda did the same, quietness came between them and there surrounding. But footsteps where herd, it sounded like it was in the grass near the trees. A passerby? Probably. Peeking an eye open Hilda notice Cheren had a light smile on, head bowed down. She sweatdropped. He didn't look like a pervert. Not a single bit.

"Hilda, I love you."

"Eh?! I thought you were praying?!" Hilda squeaked. He looked up at her, smiling. Explaining he finish Hilda could only stand up, bowing as he too stood up. _Was somebody watching us? Perhaps it was a Pokémon walking by but still... it sounded like human foot steps. They were close, close enough to see what we were doing. All this time it felt like somebody was watching my every movement. Could it be Bianca? No, she would never do something like that to me. My mom? No, she was hanging out with her boyfriend. Or could it be... no. He's been gone for the last four years but I've heard rumors of him meeting with Rosa and him visiting. N? _Noticing she was in a daze, Cheren grabbed her hand, pressing the palm against his chest. Snapping back to reality, she felt his heart beat. A slow, steady, and quiet rhythm. Shyly looking up at him, a pale blush forming on her cheeks, Hilda could only tilt her head. Cheren bent forward as he pressed his lips against hers. This moment felt just so trilling for him. It was like he hadn't touched Hilda for years!

"I love you. I love you so, so much. Hilda, please say it," Cheren breathed. She could only stare up at him, a hand placing against his cheek. The wind stirred and the Cherry Blossoms flowed around, pressing against the two lovers , and dancing around in the air. People cheering loudly in the background as a loud _boom _was heard. Fireworks. Lanterns were later to add to the dazzle. Hilda couldn't say it? Could she say it? Yes. Yes she could.

"Cheren... I..l-like you. Uh, no, wait I can say it! I lo-l-love..." She could only stutter and mess it up more. Cheren, trying his best not to chuckle, could only smile down at her. She froze, small tears in the corner of her eyes, a deep blush on her face. Why was it so damn hard? Saying things that were true may seem impossible but nothing is impossible, you just have to try. Trying is the best thing anyone or anything could do. Cheren felt like he could burst with joy. She _finally_ tried those three words he's been waiting for. Hugging his girlfriend tightly he laughed lightly. Hilda felt confused all over but hugged back, loving the embrace. Did it actually made him that happy? Even if she didn't say it correctly?

.

.

.

"Cheren that was really fun! I loved how the floating lanterns came around everybody and how beautiful the fireworks looked! Everything was so amazing!" Hilda giggled, holding a life-size Pikachu plushie against her chest. He opened her front door, helping his girlfriend push the giant teddy bear inside the house. Both held it, guiding each other up the stairs and finally into her room. Forgetting the small carpet on the ground Hilda's foot hit against it, making her fall forward and grasping the Pikachu within her hands. Cheren followed, finally letting go as his hands hit the floor, missing hitting against his girlfriends head. That wouldn't have felt lovely at all. Both stared at each other, shocked on how quickly everything fell into place. His hands on either side of her waist, legs tangled together, her own hands slightly above her head. Hilda's kimono was almost open, a sleeve on the side of her shoulder to expose her bra strap, one of her legs totally shown to the eye and almost showing her underwear.

Cheren swallowed hard. How did this position take place from falling? Things just seemed abnormal at times. Ignoring and trying to hide a blush Cheren leaned down, pressing soft lips against her shoulder. Hilda closed an eye tightly, wanting to not look at what he was doing but yet again, did. He kissed more, slightly harder then the last all the way up to her own mouth. A hand snaked down to the bow of the kimono, untying it to pull the outfit slightly open. _Why is he doing this now...? W-why on top of a damn Pikachu?! Of all things? Wait, h-he's taking advantage!_ Making a small "ah" sound she felt his long fingers sneak underneath her bra, playing with something she never thought he would touch.

"C-Cheren!" Was all he could hear from her as he covered her chest with her kimono, pulling off Hilda's bra. Cheren's eyes blurred. Pink? Since when did Hilda wear pink? Seeing Hilda squirmed underneath him he quickly bent down to press his mouth against one of her breast, covering it from the world. Before anything else could go further, both heard the door open and quickly slam shut. Cheren snapped up. _Crap.. what do I do?! _Hilda coaxed him to hide under the bed but he decided the bathroom. Just in time as Bianca burst into the room, eyes wide.

"Waoh... Hilda why are you exposed to the world? And since when did you wear pink bras? I want answers girl friend," Bianca pressed on. Hilda, embarrassed, wrapped her kimono back on, pushing the Pikachu plushie back.

"S-sorry I wanted to do..."

"Masturbate?"

"B-Bianca! Don't say it so freely!" Hilda squeaked, standing up. Bianca giggled as she sat on her friends bed.

"Oh, come on! We're both girls and we tell each other everything since we are BFF'S! Do you?" Bianca asked, watching as Hilda put the small clothing in the hamper near the door. Bianca was so airheaded she could easily forget stuff and keep secrets. But things like this... was _not _something for her to forget.

"Uh, s-sometimes but not all the time... B-Bianca I'm tired, I want to sleep, and do... t-that so tomorrow can we talk?"

"Uh, fine I guess. Bye-bye Hilda, don't masturbate to hard or you'll lose your virginity~!" Bianca somewhat sang, teasing the poor brunet. Hearing the blonde friend close the door Cheren peeked out, laughing. Hilda could only glare over at him, cheeks slightly puffed out. He listened the _entire _time both girls were talking. Hilda wanted to die from embarrassment, curl in a ball and rot. No. But no the only thing that was returned was Cheren pushing her down against the bed, him crawling on top to hold the squirming girl.

"Y-you asshole! She thinks I was gonna do _that!_ Right then and there on the floor! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Hilda barked, feeling as Cheren squeezed her cheeks together, causing her lips to buck forward. He frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry but I just want to please the person I love so dearly. Isn't that what you want to? Is love from your boyfriend? Love that's so pleasurable you want to scream in pure bliss, begging for more and more by the second. You wanting to enjoy the embrace for the first time or... are you saving that kind of embrace for your true love?"

"Cheren what are you talking about?" Hilda grumbled, seeing he did not looked pleased. Why was he mad all of a sudden? Cheren leaned down, quickly grabbing both of her wrist above her head, making the female winch in slight pain. His other hand went to one of her breast, teasing it. Hilda bit down on her lip.

"I read your mail when you fell asleep a week ago. A bet? Why would you make a bet that's so fucking stupid? So, you don't have true feelings for me, do you? Your using me for that selfish game of yours. Date him for a month then ditch him? Do you know how badly that would make me feel? I would hate you! I would never want to talk to you again, not look at you, not even think about you. I know I should of said this earlier but... I was enjoying your happiness. If you have true feelings for me, say something!" He spat, glaring at the shocked girl below him. She felt him loosen his grip around her hands and Hilda sat up, her own hands clasping on his kimono. How was she going to reason with this? Swallowing hard, she leaned forward, forehead pressed against his chest to feel his rapid heart. Hilda had angered him. It hurt her so much.

"I love you, Cheren. I really do love you with all my heart. I... I actually forgot about the bet because I enjoyed all the time we were having together. It made me feel special being with you. Before you and I started dating I was going to take this as a joke, hoping you would understand at the end. No, I was wrong. I took this seriously, I fell in love with you bit by bit each second I was with you. Cheren, I love you with all my heart now! I don't see you as a stubborn friend, a person who was a nerd, a person who was someone to battle, to face against, to impress. I see you as a man I love. A man one day I... I could have a family with! I man to marry and live with!"

Cheren stared wide-eyed in front of him, feeling Hilda sob against his chest. Was she... serious? Did she actually forget? Did Hilda truly love him? Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl before him. Crap. He made her cry for the first time in his life.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what you bastard?" Hilda sniffed, shuddering. But he did not reply as the lights blacked out, the crest of the moon only showing through the window. Slowly as ever, he pulled down Hilda's kimono till it stopped because of her arms, a hand letting her head be pulled up for her to gaze in his now softened eyes. Now she felt like a coward. This felt wrong and... stupid. First both enjoyed each others company, snapped at each other, and now... this? Why did things go so fast with him. Cheren bent down, pressing his lips against hers, tongue slipping into her mouth. He just wished she wasn't thinking on biting. Hilda returned in weakly, still hating the damn bastard.

"I love you, Hilda. Just, trust me and tell me everything... Tell me everything while I embrace you. Every _single _thing you have not told me. I'll go slow and so should you..."


	9. Yveltal Appears

**A/N: Hello me Reshi's! How ya doin'? Good? Fantastic! This chapter will be with N mostly and who will slightly appear, some other thing. Who you may ask? NOT TELLING BAKAS! Hahaha, just kidding! Love you all, enjoy! X3**

"Zoroark this isn't really interesting, nothing to look at. Everything is plain and absolutely the same," the tea-green haired grumbled, looking around the deep and rather noisy forrest. All the Pokémon who were awake were just to loud. It annoyed him deeply. The Pokémon growled, sniffing the ground, its long claws raking across the grass. looking up a brief moment it hissed lightly. N, perked up._ Its aura... It's near. Power. Such power and intelligence. I must find it my love. _N quickly jumped over a stream, missing it by a long shot as he ran. He dodged prickly bushes and trees. Returning Zoroark back to its Poké Ball, N continued to run. Pokémon quivered in excitement, others followed quietly. Slowing down to a stop he slightly panted, staring in front of him. A cave. It was black as night, the suns light never reaching within it for years. Bright blue eyes popped within the cave, narrowing down at the human in front of it.

N bent down on one knee, bowing his head down a bit so the beast could not see what the male was thinking. Seeing the Pokémon had its black claws showing a bit from the caves mouth N pulled out a powerful Poké Ball. A Master Ball which contained his Legendary Pokémon. Pulling an extra Master Ball out he looked up, smiling faintly. He had seen this Pokémon several times throughout the five years he was journeying on his own. From the known five regions he saw it but mostly saw this creature flying around on the newest region most people never thought about. The Pokémon growled a long, deep, and rather deathly growl as it backed away, seeing N rolled an Oran Barry in front of it. Noticing the intension N sat down on the hard earth, the cube that dangled on his waist he grabbed to twist and turn in no way a 'normal' human could. He stared at it with all his might, twisting as fast as he could with pleasure.

"I have seen you many times but you have not seen me. My name is Natural but most call me N. I was raised in this so called 'Team Plasma' for many years. I was an orphan when they found me. Raised by wild Pokémon, knowing and understanding the emotions you do have. Ghetsis, my father, raised me to learn what was the truth and what was not but, he wasn't my father. He was an evil man teaching me the wrong and not the truth. He used me like a doll, pleasing his self desire to rule this region but the only thing that stopped him in his tracked was a girl named Hilda." N declared. The beast raised its head quickly upon the name." Ah, so you have heard of her? She too is the Legendary Hero, seeking Truth with the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram while I, am the Hero of Ideals with Zekrom. When I first met Hilda I could not put my mind around her. She was different in many ways. She understood me, helped me with this 'logical computer stuff'. But she has not seen me as I have been trying to find you for several years. Your the reason why I have not seen her."

The Pokémon moved forward, just an inch to see its red colored nose. N eyes glittered in satisfaction. It was trusting him more. N pulled out one of his Pokémon. Zekrom. The strong, tall, and muscular Pokémon stood behind N, its thick tail slowly going up and down, barely touching the tips of the grass. It glowed a wonderful and magnificent blue. Blood red eyes stared into ocean blue ones. Zekrom growled lightly, curling his small claws as he bent his head down. By now, the other Legend heard and saw enough. This new Pokémon understood N and his ways. He trusted this human to respect N.

_"It is he who seeks ideals... I show the truth about it. Come... join us to maintain the world!"_

Zekrom roared, making the ground shake violently but N did not move an inch as the other Pokémon crawled out. Long wings, bigger than its body, unique designs were all over them, each wing absolutely perfect to each other. They were symmetrical. Absolutely perfect in each way. Its claws, which where at each end of the wings, curled, only stretching till the tips touched the ground as it stretched its neck, a white-greyish puffy collar around the neck. Black pointed horns on its head stood forward, teeth pearl white, tail the same shape as its wings. It looked so unique, so fantastic. N could only smile as it sniffed at him before staring at the other Legend before it. Eyes narrow once more it started growling and hissing, talking in its language. Zekrom's lips curled lightly.

"May I befriend you and we shall all become stoppable? Please, Yveltal," N pleaded. The Pokémon looked down at the human, a bit taken back on how this creature knew its name. Only a quick and small nod made N stand up at once.

"I am not capturing you for fun or to make you feel trapped, this is the only way you and I can be together safely and once our business is finish, I shall release you back as if we never met. Yveltal, I caught you!"

N threw the Master Ball, it hitting against Yveltal's head. It quickly sucked in the Pokémon, shaking several times before it stopped, a _click _sounding in N's ears. Zekrom bent down, his wing-like arm touching the ground to let his master stand upon it, holding the Master Ball in hand. Roaring, it flew up into the air, flying back towards Unova as it and N seeks for Hilda. N felt proud. If he could muster the courage for facing a wild Pokémon like Yveltal, he surely could face Hilda and ask to battle him once again, for her to help him understand the world more. But, one thing was still in his mind. Hilda straddling her friends lap. Why would she do that? Why did it seem... dirty? One thing was for sure, N didn't like it at all. Was this jealously again? Annoyed, N let out a sigh. Zekrom looked down at his master, slightly worried on how N seemed a bit down. Did he do something wrong? Surely not as the Legendary Pokémon did as he pleased and pleased his masters every command. Both where in harmony so no problems, right?

"Zekrom, land over there please!" N commanded. Landing in the tall trees close to Nuvema, N jumped off Zekrom. It was still dark, probably late at night. Maybe about one am? Returning Zekrom back to his Master Ball N quietly walked behind a bush, the small crest of the moon only shinning down. It made his eyes show a bit but not very much. Seeing Bianca skipping out of Hilda's home, naturally N quickly walked towards her home, sneaky enough to open the door without a sound. Looking behind his back once. Twice. He walked in, closing the door once again. This was probably once in his life he would ever do such a thing. Breaking and entering in a house. He didn't like doing bad things, he just wanted to know things.

Walking up the stairs he finally reached the top, seeing his friends door was cracked open slightly, the light blacking out. Oh no. Was she going to come out? Hearing a quiet whisper he peeked through the crack. _Maybe she is talking in her sleep and the lights just went out? But still... _Eyes widen he saw two figures on the bed. One slowly taking the others kimono off. The male, he saw, bent down to kiss the other person.

"T-this... w-what? Wh-how...?" N stuttered, backing away. What did he just witness? Shocked and a bit paralyzed he ran out of the house. Was this some kind of weird human love? It was dreadful! Terrible! Disgusting! Humans acted so oddly and weird! Seeing each other naked?! N only stayed in the forest, close by in a tree as he waited for daylight to break. Wrong. Wrong. Wong. He could not get the image out of his mind. It was terrible, frightening, unimaginable! Did Hilda ever explain to him about _that _to him? Absolutely not! If she did he would understand but... was it weird? Just imagining seeing Hilda shirtless of what he saw slightly made his face warm. What feeling was this he was feeling?

"Humans," N muttered, closing his eyes." I'll never understand them at all..."

**A/N: I know, I know I got X and Y games in here but... all well. This is my story, I just like dropping bombs into it. I never thought about this going this far so I'm enjoying to. XD *Laughing* Just to say, I already got the second chapter done and the other one, you just have to wait! Review, favorite, become a Reshi of mine so I know how you guys like it. If you don't like it, don't review and get out. Bye-bye Reshi's, until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10!

**A/N: Hello my Reshi's! Enjo****y this chapter!**

Bianca quickly ran. The salty water being kicked all around. The sun shinned brightly down on Unova, making the earth fill absolutely hot but the beach, made it cool as the water was cold. Hilda stayed near the oceans shore, building a unique sandcastle, Cheren helping. He wore a simple old white T-shirt, buttons unbuttoned to show his chest. Hilda took note to it. He wasn't very muscular but had muscles as when he moved she could see it. Black swim trunks and black flip flops made his beach outfit. Hilda wore a white bikini top, the bottom part with a skirt to keep her bottom hidden from pervs like her boyfriend. Bianca, being the silly and crazy one, wore a orange and green stripped bikini outfit. Hilda quickly turned to see Samurott running towards her, spraying a gentle spray of freezing water on his masters face.

"Samurott you big goof!" Hilda playfully snapped, jumping onto the water-types back. The Pokémon growled amusingly, running in several circles before dashing across the hot sand, kicking some of it in Cheren's face. He stood up, brushing it off from his wet hair. He was acting normal, not acting like a pervert or acting odd. He was like his normal self. Hilda hugged her Pokémon around the neck, feeling his short soft fur rub against her face. She was happy he wasn't staring at her or dared to touch her whenever Bianca wasn't looking. Hilda smiled lightly, watching as Samurott let his tongue come out to the side, eyes sparkling in the suns rays. Hearing something else Hilda turned her head, seeing Bianca was on her Stoutland. The Pokémon barked happily, quickly running next to Hilda's starter. Both females gave each other looks. The look of amusement. Cheren was still behind them.

"Hilda, I'm going to gone for a while... again," Bianca said, making Stoutland stopped. Samurott did the same but Hilda jumped off, staring up at her friend sadly.

"I know your helping Juniper but it's really sad that you have to go. How long is it this time?"

"About two weeks or more. I'm so sorry Hilda! If only you could come with us we could study and learn together but then our nerdy friend would be all alone. Besides, I can always call you on the Xtrainscever, correct? Every night, I promise, we will talk!"

Hilda hugged her friend tightly, feeling Bianca hug back, quickly adjusting her glasses. If Bianca didn't stay up all night staring at the computer or TV, she wouldn't be wearing glasses at this moment. It actually made her look younger and cute. Hilda loved watching her two most best friends changing over the few years but as for herself... very little. She wore her bushy brown hair in a ponytail, a white T-shirt with lose blue jeans that went below her knees, black shoes to top it all off. Still wearing her Xtrainscever on the left wrist. Just a little bit of change on her part. Both the females walked back towards Cheren, talking about there past and how they loved there journey when they were young. Hilda stared forward, thinking. She did barely change. Did Cheren care about her not looking different? It worried her.

.

.

.

"Lucario, use Force Palm!" Hilda commanded, pointing towards the giant boulder. The Pokémon quickly ran forward, paws hitting hard against the rock. It split in two before a dozen pieces broke off. Turning towards the female it smiled lightly, nodding. Hilda walked towards the Pokémon, patting it on the head.

"Good job Lucario! As always, your so amazing. Hey, want to walk?" She asked the Pokémon. It quickly nodded, both human and Pokémon walking deeper in the forest. It was night already but it didn't stop Hilda for training once in a while. The moon wasn't in sight now, making the surround dimmer and harder to see but Hilda could easily make out the shapes of trees, bushes, and landscape. She half closed her eyes. Cheren _did _make her spill out every secret she ever knew, he convinced her to say everything about her life she kept from him. He listened, of course, enjoying when she stopped to breath in or to whimper quietly before she continued. It was only then when she said everything Cheren made her say the three words. _I love you. _Just thinking about what happened she blushed hard. Lucario, sensing the odd aura of emotion looked at his Trainer. Why was she thinking like this now? Even he couldn't understand that but he searched deeper into her mind, feeling the emotion that was overcoming her body. It was love and embarrassment. The Pokémon growled lightly, seeing Hilda look at him.

He snickered. Humans were quite amusing but he did obeyed his master and understood her most of the time. Most times. Hilda rolled her eyes before looking forward, stopping. _What was... that? It looked odd. Different. Was it a Pokémon? _She saw something red quickly flash by further ahead. Catching the eyes were glowing blue. Lucario curled his lips, growling. Hilda's hands curled into fists. Before she knew it a big, scary, and new Pokémon crept up towards her, eyes narrowed, teeth showing, a long deep hiss coming from its throat. Lucario quickly jumped into action, standing in front of Hilda, his paw pads facing each other, a powerful glowing orb forming between them. He threw it at the Pokémon but it only covered its face from its long, red wings. The move exploded, causing a cloud of dust to form around it. Racing forward it screeched. Hilda backed away only to trip over a rock and fall to her bottom, the Pokémon coming closer.

"Enough!"

Breathing heavily Hilda snapped her head to the side, Lucario and the other Pokémon doing the same. A familiar shape stood before her now. It was the person she was suppose to look for. The person who disappeared before her own eyes. N. Standing up once more she grabbed her Master Ball, holding it tightly in her sweaty palm. Why did this Pokémon obey him? The male walked over towards the Pokémon, patting it on the head. It was big. Huge! Lucario backed away as N tried to pet the young Pokémon. Grey eyes peering down at his friend, he smiled happily.

"Hilda, I've been waiting to meet you once again. I need your help as Team Plasma stirs up. I need you, I need your courage, comfort, understanding, and love too," N whispered. Hilda could only stare at the Pokémon and then back at N. Once. Twice. Three times. Of all places, of hours it had to be at this moment? _Cheren... where in the hell are you when I need you..? _She thought, feeling N hug her gently. She did miss the older male, missing that cute innocent child within him but she also felt anger rise.

"N why did you not come to visit me? I missed you! A-and who's your friend?" Hilda questioned, watching the Pokémon glare down at her, seeing Hilda was hugging N back. He didn't let go, running his hand through her thick locks of hair.

"This is Yveltal, a Legendary Pokémon."

"Legendary?! N, how in the hell-"

He sneezed and she stopped. Pulling away from him she had to look up at him. He was still tall but she notice she did grow a bit. Frowning and putting her hand against his head she stayed quiet. N had a fever. Did this male ever understood to keep himself clean or stay away from stuff? Sighing she returned Lucario, slightly commanding N to return his... Yveltal. What a strange Legendary Pokémon. It was shaped like the letter Y and yet, its name started with a Y too. Was there another except different?

"N, your getting sick. You need to rest," Hilda murmured grabbing his hand. It was warm." Come to my house and stay for a bit, I don't want you to get any sicker. Crap... what am I going to tell Cheren..."

"Is he your mate?" N blurted. Hilda blushed deeply, quickly walking and dragging N. _How the hell did he know?! Since when did he know... sex and love? Maybe he saw people kissing and holding hands along his journey... Oh N, what am I going to do with you? I should answer but how? This day is going to fast and everything is happening to fast. _Hilda turned to look at him, seeing he was staring down at her, expecting a answer. Did he think things like this were easy and simple to say?

"Um, N... Why do you ask such a silly thing?" Hilda asked, faking a laugh at the end. N shrugged.

"You were doing something with him a few nights ago. Zoroark said you two were 'mating'. So I just figured-"

"Oh, it appears we're here! Get inside now before anybody sees you!" Hilda snapped, pushing him inside the door. Cheren, as she guess, was on the couch waiting for her. Once both males saw each other they simply looked at Hilda. She snapped her fingers together, pointing at her boyfriend.

"He found me and captured a Legendary Pokémon called Yveltal. He told me Team Plasma may be stirring up once again and wanted my help. He gave me a friend hug and sneezed so I felt his forehead and he has a bad fever so I told him to come with me so I can cure him before we help him to see if Team Plasma is coming back and don't you dare snap at me! I am innocent! N and you better be kind to each other or I will kick your ass, understand?"

Both males looked at each other, Cheren giving the older male a simple glare but nodded, N doing the same except having excitement shine in his eyes. Poor Hilda, having two males under the house with her and both loved her dearly. What was yet to come? Hilda let him lay in her bed, giving him medicine and a cold wash to lay against his forehead. His eyes closed, body under the covers Hilda sighed. He was asleep. Finally after four hours of being awake nonstop talking about what he was doing. It was two am. Deciding to go in her old mothers room which was no empty for having guest over Hilda laid on it. Cheren, being a sneaker, crawled in the bed with her, wrapping his arms around his girls midsection. Hilda moaned tiredly under his weight.

"It's about time he's asleep now its just you and I. Hilda, I wish you didn't bring him over, I still don't trust that EX-Team Plasma member."

"Cheren, he was treated like a doll, he doesn't understand pure evil. He is good, he's kind, he is special. Now how is that a bad person?" Hilda whispered, wrapping her arms under her chin. Cheren could only kiss her cheek, tasting the salty taste of the ocean water. She still didn't take a bath after the three were done at the beach. He quickly thought of something. Quite evil it was. There was a bathroom in this room, a girl who didn't shower, and himself. It repeated in his mind but he answered. He had to before Hilda would started questioning him.

"No, no that isn't a bad person but I still don't trust him fully. Hilda... You need a bath and also something more," Cheren murmured, giving her a bite on the neck to leave a mark. Hilda's face darken. He was thinking wrong again and...

"C-Cheren the hell?! We have N here in the house! What if he wakes up and needs my help? He'll walk in on us and for sure he will know we're together!" She snapped.

"Good, let him see but I figured the bathroom shower would be more exciting. He's so childish he wouldn't understand and besides...The door has a lock," Cheren chuckled, slowly kissing along her shoulder. Hilda tried her best to struggle free but it was no use as once again he overpowered her.

"Geez," Was all Hilda breathed." Your such a pervert..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hilda, Cheren what are you guys doing?"

"N, get out now!" Hilda squeaked. N was on the side of the bed in front of her face, watching her face. How long was he sitting there on the floor? Hilda wanted to die in embarrassment. Just covered by a thin blanket and nothing was on her. Cheren was behind her, sound asleep with his head pressed against Hilda's neck. Just an embarrassing moment once again. The older male frowned, both hearing a stomach growling rather loudly. Was the male not smart enough to cook food for himself? How did he survive in the few years without her or Team Plasma? Maybe Pokémon helped him or elders? Whatever it was Hilda was still blushing deeply as N looked over her shoulder, seeing Cheren. He was pressed against Hilda's back, forehead touching against the back of her neck. He looked so pleased and tired, his mouth slightly open to hear his soft breathing.

"Hilda, can you come with me and cook something? I'm hungry!" N complained. Hilda sweatdropped. _What does he want me to do? Get up and walk around naked?! _Hilda sighed, covering her shoulder more.

"N, I'll be down there in a bit, close the door while you walk out. Right now, please go," Hilda muttered. Pleased, he got up and walked out, closing the door behind his back. Sighing with relief, she covered her nose with the sheet, breathing in deeply. It smelt odd. She would have to wash and clean the room before anybody set foot in here or other wise they would suspect something. Cheren groaned lightly as he stretch, his arms snaking around Hilda's fragile waist. This would take a while...

Thank you for the meal!" N murmured, hands firmly pressed together, eyes closed before he quickly started eating. Hilda sat down on the opposite side of him, eating her bowl of oatmeal, brown sugar all over the top, butter melting onto the milk. It was something to shut up the older male, making the house seem quiet except for the sound of breathing and spoons hitting against bowls. In the beginning, N said he captured Yveltal to team up with her because he mention Team Plasma was coming back. How come she didn't hear about it? Her ears where always open for rumors and other things. Could it be that he was lying? But if he did, why would he capture a Legendary Pokémon? Perhaps it was to get... attention from her? Hilda could only sigh out loud, N quickly moving his eye to stare at her.

"Hey, N. Is it alright if-"

"I want to battle for your hand."

"P-pardon?!" Hilda squeaked. Cheren was awake, standing in the hall when he heard what the older male said. _The hell did he just... say? Take my girls hand? Over my dead body! _Hearing a foot step both N and Hilda turned there heads, seeing Cheren was down the steps, a Poké Ball in hand. He looked furious. Pissed off to hear such words. Hilda didn't know what to do. The two of them fighting over her. Why? Cheren had already claimed her body yet, N still sacrificed this line.

"So, you were lying about Team Plasma rising, weren't you? A battle between you and I for Hilda's love? That's quiet stupid of you, N. But... if you will leave, nothing will happen. If you stay however, your Pokémon, your friends, will get hurt by mine. This does not have to happen. Why all of a sudden you appear here and try to steal her from me? I know you've been with Rosa, Hugh told me she was reminding you of Hilda so I suppose the urge to see the real person burst. N, I will battle you even if I lose!"

And so, it began outside in the front. N stood on the opposite side of the small town, Cheren on the other side. It seemed just to quiet to be morning. Hilda stood on the sidelines, watching from the middle. This shouldn't be happening. Why must boys fight over women? N threw as hard as he could, the Poké Ball popping open and before him stood his Vanilluxe. Mist formed around the ice-type Pokémon, making it seem rather chili outside in the morning rays. Cheren threw his Poké Ball, Stoutland coming out. Bad choice? Perhaps...

"Damn these guys... I wish Bianca was here," Hilda muttered, leaning against the railing. Both males quickly grinned, N calling out the first command. Move after powerful move was aimed, most was dodged but others hit far and square. Both Pokémon battled fierce, eyes shinning with power and courage. Not a single ounce of weakness showed. N had trained. He trained the years he was gone but Cheren too trained in his spare time. Hilda blinked. Stoutland was down and out? When? _I'm in to much thought! _Shaking her head she watch Cheren's Serperior dodge the powerful icicles. Which Pokémon was he on? N was still on his first Pokémon. How much stronger did he become? When did this power surge through his veins? Since when did N wanted to take her hand? So many questions with no answers.

"So strong I must say but do you actually love her then what I do? Stupid little brat," Cheren spoke. It was calm yet, there was an edge to it. N tighten his jaw close, eyes narrow. His Vanilluxe fainted by one swift blow. Returning it he threw a Poké Ball, Yveltal coming out. It roared, the earth shook lightly. _Shit this is too violent! _

"Hey you stupid assholes, how about a better thing to do is to behave and stop!" Hilda spat, throwing her Master Ball in the air. Reshiram was quickly behind Hilda, wings stretched, its neck close to its masters body, the long mane flowing gently around. The Legendary Pokémon snarled, curling its lips, eyes wild looking. Yveltal stopped. It titled its head a bit, making small _hrrr _sounds. Both males turned, slightly disappointed. Why are things so wild with the Unova's other Hero? _I would rather have Rosa's body then mine... this is so frustrating. _With a small click sound from the females mouth Reshiram quickly jumped over the body, slamming against the other Legendary Pokémon. N gasped, looking at the brunet shockingly. Was this part of something he cold not understand.

"Reshiram, Dragon Claw now!"

"Wait, Yvelltaal dodge and-"

Too late. She dug her claws deep against its wing, making the bird-like Pokémon screech on top of its lungs. Eyes blazing, it turned quickly but only bit thin air. Reshiam was fast enough to fly in the air, a hot ball of fire forming between her rows of teeth, sending it down to it the red colored Legend. It stayed against the ground, in the small dented ground that was burned. Grass burned to ash. The white dragon landed beside Hilda. Satisfied, she blew a ring of smoke down at Cheren and males stared at her.

"It appears I won so no body gets my hand. Goodbye, boys. Reshiram lets go!" With that, she ran towards the ocean, jumped over the railing, Reshiram swooping down for her master to land on its back. Both were gone in seconds. Cheren, confused, adjusted his tie.

"Well, that went well..."

"Yeah... Sorry, Cheren."

"Ah, no problem. Want something to drink inside? We probably could make some hot cocoa."

"Sounds good."

"She's still mind."

"Yeah, I figured. But I will always fight for her."

"Ha, we'll see."

.

.

.

She laid against the ground, feeling the sand around her. It was finally dark, the moon slowly rising into the black sky, stars shinning brightly around the mystical universe. Reshiram stayed next to Hilda, her head resting against the ground, wings slightly curled to her body. The dragon really didn't mind the sand clinging against her short soft fur but really hated seeing her loved master angry. Her blue eyes glowed lightly, them softening as she rested her head on Hilda's stomach. The brunet reached a hand forth, running her long fingers on top of the Legendary Pokémon's head. Hilda closed her eyes.

"I'm really pissed off Cheren did such a stupid thing with N. Sure I knew N liked me more than a friend just didn't realize it but Cheren? He's such a nerd he knew my feelings, he understood he was weaker against N but no. He decided to battle against him. It just doesn't make since Reshiram!" Hilda growled. The white colored dragon purred lightly, controlling herself to keep her tail unlighted. The waves hit against the shore, rolling back out to sea before another wave came rolling forward, splashing around. Hilda pulled a Poké Ball out, rolling it between her fingers.

_"Perhaps your love was showing off, trying to show you that he truly loves you with his heart. N could not see through his glistened eyes how truly you two are, he just treasures your heart, your feelings. Hilda, my master, N only loves you because the way you treat him with your emotions. He thinks your someone very dear that can not be shared."_

Hilda let her eyes half close, looking out to see. It seemed so free out there. If she only looked for him more when she finished her journey she would understand how N felt. Though if it wasn't for her to return early, Cheren would not be in her life like this. The dragon lifted its head, titling till her nose barely brushed against the shirt that was now slightly dirty with sand and the salty ocean.

"That could be true, Reshiram. I'm probably thinking to hard... Come on I want to go back home, it's late," Hilda murmured. Reshiram stood up, shaking slightly in the cold breeze but only late her tail aflame in the night, making the air around them heat up. Climbing on the dragons back, it took off in a instant. It was quite the rest of the way home, Reshiram roaring time to time lightly, Hilda yawning or stretching. _What am I going to say to Cheren? That everything is alright? I won't forgive that moron a lot, just a little at a time till I know he __fully understands me..._


	12. We'll Be Together

Cheren did apologize. When Hilda came home, sand on her cloths and hair, Cheren listen to what she had to say. Each word he took in deeply, concern shinning in the dark blue eyes. Once Hilda, tears in the corners of her eyes, was done he leaned down and hugged her passionately. Kissing her once on the lips he took her up stairs so she got ready for bed before both slept quietly. Cheren, not being a pervert. left her alone, hugging the fragile girl close to his chest. He whispered to her N was sleeping in her bed once more, all his Pokémon except Zekrom and Yveltal was out. Half drowsy she simply nodded her head, falling asleep in his arms. Now it was morning, Cheren and Hilda sitting on the railing outside watching the sunrise. It was a beautiful thing to see. Clouds almost looking symmetrical on each side of the sun, the sky looking a pale blue and pink, where the sun would hit was still dark but lighting up. Cheren leaning close to Hilda, feeling the cool breeze hit against his face, hair brushing back. Hilda stared forward, a pale blush on her cheeks but stayed still as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You idiot, what if Bianca saw? She would be furious," Hilda joked, noticing the blonde quickly running forward. Jumping over, she hugged both her friends close, making there heads slightly squeeze her own. Glasses slightly twisted, she adjusted them before leaning on the railing, sighing.

"Such a lovely way to start the day, don'tcha think? So what are you lovebirds doing today?" Bianca asked, staring at one before staring at the other. Both blushed but looked at there friend happily. Bianca notice the change between them a week ago but never said anything till very, _very _early in the morning, waking up both Hilda and Cheren out of the bed. She snuck into her friends house and up to Hilda's room to see N but quickly went to the guestroom to find both of her friends sleeping in the same bed. Cuddling closely. Bianca couldn't hold back the excited squeals and later when both girls where alone, she apologize to Hilda for saying she liked Cheren. So, in return, she got a friendly hug and both went back to there usual things.

Adjusting his un-tucked white shirt he lifted his legs over the railing, landing on the soft ground beneath his body. Cheren simply ran a hand through his hair, watching as N walked out of the house, holding a Poké Ball in hand. The tea-green haired male threw it in the air and Yveltal flew out, landing rather noisly on the ground, his one wing holding itself against the house. He was afraid the roof would collapse but it didn't. N slowly and carefully walked up to the Pokémon, wrapping his arms gently around its mouth, blue-grey eyes staring into those dangerous blue ones.

"Thank you for being a friend, Yveltal. Now it's time for you to return to your region and wait for the new hero, your new trusting friend. Do not worry, I might visit but secretly, OK? Go, Yveltal! Fly and let no one see you until your hero comes before you!" N shouted, walking backwards, arms spread wide. His hair ruffled back as Yveltal took off into the sky, a high pitch screech came from its throat as it turned away, flying into the now darkening sky. Both Hilda and Bianca watched carefully, watching as N let his arms rest back down. The older male grabbed another one form his pocket but held it firmly between his forefinger and thumb. He just stood there, staring up at the sky with a expressionless face, thinking.

"Oh no, I need to go! Bye, Cheren! Bye Hilda!" Bianca chirped, quickly running behind the houses towards Juniper's lab. The lovers simply stayed where they were, watching N turn his head towards them, now walking. His eyes glisten, hat sitting lightly on top of his head as it covered half his eyes. He stood before the two now, looking between them at the now almost gone sun. What a beautiful sight it was. He rolled the Poké Ball between his fingers.

"Cheren, I had troubled time with you but, your trustworthy. Please, take care of Hilda, don't ever shatter her heart, do not make her melt to nothing, don't even make her shed a tear. Love her with all your heart," N murmured, throwing the Poké Ball for Zekrom to come out. He continued." Hilda, you are very caring, kind, loveable, adorable, and understandable. Please take care of yourself."

And with that, N jumped on Zekrom. The dragon roared, feeling the sand under his feet. He threw back his arms, his small wings pointed backwards. His tail glowed a bright blue, white and blue mixing all together like a wild fire, going crazy and everywhere. Blood shot eyes, he jumped into the air, N sitting on his left should as the dragon flew towards the sky. Hilda stared after him, wanting to know where he was going but didn't chase, only watched quietly with her mouth slightly open. Cheren watched, with lazy eyes. Not really empress but then again, was. Here was now a quite Region. Everything was solved with organizations of messed up people. Pokémon ran freely. People minding there own business. Cheren let his hand drifted towards his girlfriend, letting his fingers tangle with hers.

"I guess... things go normal?" Hilda questioned, looking at her right to stare at Cheren. He simply stared forward, thinking himself.

"What is _normal? _Ever since we left on our journey so many years ago, I forgot what normal was like. I know one thing that is normal but you would probably get mad," He whispered. Hilda turned her body around so she sat in front of him. Wrapping his arms gently around her waist, he led his forehead press against hers, running a free hand through her hair, twirling a few strands. Hilda simply giggled.

"Your right, most things Trainers do are normal compared to us. We're probably special," Hilda smiled. Cheren could only chuckle as he kissed her against her lips. Once. Twice. Pressing firmly against her lips once more Hilda pushed him back.

"Pervert."

Cheren grinned lightly before letting go of her, backing away as she simply walked pass him. He followed, watching her hair sway side to side. Just a normal white T-shirt, lose black pants that went above her knees, and plain black and white shoes. Black and white. Black and White. Ying and Yang. Reshiram and Zekrom. What perfect colors. Was this the ending of a happy true ending? Bumps and cracks would form in a relationship but it didn't matter to both of them. Hilda and Cheren always figured out to fix things quickly.

"You still need to tell your mom."

"Shut the hell up!"

Cheren simply looked at her, watching her stand before him. He laid on her bed, relaxing and enjoying the familiar small room. It wasn't child-like, just a normal and simple room. It was cute. Coughing he spoke up," well, we can tell her after tonight when we're all rested. Besides, my parents will be here. Would it be exciting? Telling all three of them at the same time? I need the video camera for there shocked faces."

"But Cheren, what if they won't approve? Besides, what are you talking about "resting after tonight"? You better not be thinking perverted you pervert," Hilda muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand, rubbing the palm part with his thumb. Such a wonderful girl she was. He was glad he could be with her.

"No, not until now. But, I love you Hilda. With all my heart, no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, protecting you till the end."

"What if I'm pregnant?"

"Say what now?" Cheren gasped. Hilda simply giggled, barely skipping out of the room. She only yelled "just kidding~" over her shoulder, laughing as Cheren chased after her playfully, now wanting to tackle her down and tickle her till she cried with joy. _Girls, _he thought. _I can never understand them. How to lose them would be like shattering... in a month I would probably dead._

_THE END_

**A/N: Ahh~! I hoped you all enjoyed! Please review, favorite if you please! I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it myself! Until next time my Reshi's, wait patiently as I am making a new one with different people! Ta-ta!**

**P.S. Like how I put the title in the end? I only mixed it a bit. ;D**


End file.
